


Painless

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Doomed Timelines, F/F, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, Short One Shot, death in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: She's so beautiful it breaks your heart and heals it a thousand times over, and you don't mind that she's the last thing you will ever see.





	Painless

A trident to the chest during a daring leap sends you crashing to the ground. It tears through your chest cavity, leaving nothing but torn flesh in its wake as it's yanked back out with a telekinetic pull. For a moment you think it's your own screaming you hear; a drawn-out and high pitched tone that echos over the sounds of battle, but then you see her face above you, contorted in fear and pain and sorrow.

More than anything, you want to console her, to tell her everything will be okay. Even if it's a lie, you can't stand to see that pained expression on her face for a moment longer. She falls to her knees beside you, pulling your head onto her lap as her hands flutter uselessly over the holes in your chest you know you won't have time to heal.

You attempt to pull air into your lungs and are rewarded with a sick, wet sound and the feeling of drowning. You are going to die. It hurts, and you aren't sure which is worse: the pain of your wounds or the knowledge that you're leaving her alone.

She's crying, those strange colorless tears leaving glistening trails down her splotchy cheeks. The cracking sky halos her, reflecting prisms off of her wet face and platinum hair. Her hands rest on your face, thumbs caressing your jaw as she stares at you with wide eyes. Wordlessly, her mouth opens and closes, a million words clearly stuck in her throat.

With nothing left to do, you smile at her. The unsteadiness of your hand alarms you in a distant sort of way as you bring it to her face and cup her cheek tenderly. Her face twists into a wavering smile as she nuzzles into your hand. She's so beautiful it breaks your heart and heals it a thousand times over, and you don't mind that she's the last thing you will ever see.

With a loud sob, she brings her face to yours, your foreheads pressed together as she whispers _I love you,_ over and over. Tears still leak from her closed eyes and you wipe them away with trembling fingers.

Your limbs are heavy but you cling to the softness of her skin, trying to memorize every detail of her face before your vision goes completely dark. She's beautiful. Even while crying, she radiates beauty.

Numbness begins setting in your limbs, an almost pleasant sensation compared to the alternate. Your blood pusher beats frantically, stuttering over the blood you've lost and you know there isn't much time left.

You gather all the air you can from your dying lungs and whisper, “love you.” Your words have a labored quality to them, weak and clumsy on your uncooperative tongue.

Her lavender eyes fly open and she holds your face in her trembling hands. Silently, her mouth works over the word _no_ , a desperate plea that falls short of her lips.

Your eyelids are so heavy but you don't want to miss a second of her.

With a few final, labored beats, your blood-pusher stops.

Dying is painless, for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it hurt me to write it more than it hurt you to read it, probably :,D


End file.
